Naruto: The Monster girl hunter
by Roanes Steel
Summary: This is a story for practice writing certain M-rated and there will be a lot of said M-rated content, so begone all ye underage fools. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the terms for the monster girls, or the idea because I think there was a story like this before
1. Chapter 1

**{I … feel … odd as I write this. I found a Monster girl encyclopedia and … I wanna write about it, using Naruto in all of them. Every. Last. One. Enjoy!}**

**3****rd**** person the whole time, also you may wanna try to find the previously mentioned encyclopedia for reference. Enjoy for real this time.**

**First up, probably the only non oc here, Fem. KYU! WOOO!**

**Quick guide**_, italics are thoughts_**, **underline is author**, got it, good let's go.**

The war is over, and the ninja alliance won, all in all it was really easy, only bad guys died because one Naruto Uzumaki kept getting PTFO. The only losses were from before he joined the war and all the enemies … well there was Sasuke Uchiha, but nobody liked him so nobody cared. Now we find Naruto in some cool Anbu armor out in the forests surrounded by dead bandits. Let's just zoom in now so we can start the good part.

"I swear I can't get this thing down, no matter what I do!" Naruto shouts to the air. Naruto is a man of 19. He seems to be of about six feet tall. He has blond hair and blue eyes that many women have been lost in, and as stated before, is in kick ass Anbu black ops armor. His pants have a … really … big … tent, Wow … I feel … inadequate right now, no homo. "Maybe Kyuubi knows what's going on." He says as he burns the corpses with a quick fire jutsu and sits down in a meditative position. Soon he finds the familiar trippy feeling of falling down and up at the same time.

After the trippy experience, Naruto finds himself assaulted by waves of DEMONIC POWER, and just pimp strides through it, something he picked after kicking ass, IN THE WAR! After a few minutes of pimp walking through godly demonic power, Naruto arrives at the seal, which is really just a big prison cell locked by a slip of paper. "Oi, Kyuubi, I wanna ask you something!" Naruto yells into the eerily quiet giant cell. His eyebrow quirks until he hears quiet pants, almost too quiet to be from a giant fox of ultimate doom. Being the badass he is, Naruto pimp strides into the cell. There he would see a sight that would, quite literally, be burned into his mind ever. There was the Kyuubi, not a giant nine tailed fox of doom and destruction, instead a girl of his age, fingering herself like mad. His jaw dropped and he looked into the water at his feet, oh dear god is that what this is? Gross, now Naruto kinda hates his mindscape.

To get his mind off of what he is standing in, he needs to do something. So se examines the human form of the Kyuubi. She had red hair, which was the same color as the fox forms fur, and fox like ears on her head. Her skin that was a healthy tan, a few shades lighter than his, and she had full pouty lips that where slightly open for her to breathe. She also had firm E cup breasts that held no sag and a similar wide plump ass, long legs that seem to run on forever, oh and nine tails but that should be obvious judging by who it is. All in all, DAAAAAAAMN, was she ever the perfect looking woman, and he was hating the pants he was wearing for the pain he was in right now as he shuffled backwards, trying not to get seen. But the author wants to move the story along so yeah. He hits a bar on the cell causing a loud ping to ring trough the sewer cell thing. Kyuubi stops as he clutches his fists in front of his face, barely holding in the loud scream of 'FUCK' that wants to be freed. She turns a, now opened, crimson eye on him, a smirks, half lustful, half evil. I kinda feel bad, but I also wanna be him right about now.

"Ah, so you finally came in while I was doing this huh? Now you know, so I can't let you leave …"The Kyuubi flashed her, kinda slimy, claws and Naruto gulped. He quickly tried to back out, just to hit another bar, this time he could not hold back his shout. "FUCK!" The Kyuubi stopped her advance as she heard this, '_eh why not, I can kill him after if he sucks at it_.' "I was gonna kill you, but that sounds so much better, let's do that." Naruto paused; in fact time paused as he thought about that statement. It was simple, try to run and die, or fuck Kyuubi, who is quite sexy, and live. It was an easy choice. "Alright than, where's the bed?" She looks at him in deadpan, as if telling him he is an idiot without words. "You never made one; it's your mind genius." Naruto face palms, really it was that easy, damn that would have made the fight against her so much easier. He snaps his fingers on his other hand and a giant comfy bed appear nearby, it was really nice, crimson sheets and pillows, and lots of space so they don't fall off.

He admired his handy work before turning around and being tackled onto the bed, his armor shredded mid-flight. All he was left in was some boxers, which had chibi foxes in ramen bowls. The Kyuubi giggled as Naruto blushed, mostly because her breasts were right in his face. Then the boxers were suddenly missing one of the pictures and on the edge of the bed, given where they landed it was pretty far. And his 13 inch long, 3' thick cock on display, I feel so small, Kyuubi drooled a little at the size. '_That is the biggest cock I have ever seen, I think I'm in love._' She used her tails to tie up his arms and legs before she reached for her prize.

She was shocked when she couldn't even fit one hand around it, so her other hand joined it and she stroked, carefully first until she heard a groan from the man below her, so she smirked and speed up, going faster and faster as she tried to get her white gooey prize from the massive meat. Naruto however was lost in pleasure; he quickly needed to shoot his load but thought about it. 'If I lose to her now, than all my work before will be for nothing, I will not lose!' So through sheer force of will, he forced his load back.

The Kyuubi was getting frustrated; she had been at this for ten minutes and no dice. She needed to a more powerful weapon, her mouth. She stopped her hands at the base and licked the whole length, she found the taste quite addicting, so she was soon bathing the whole stick with her tongue. After another five minutes of this she was getting pissed, why had he not cum yet? She would have to use her next skill, BJ. She welled up some spit and dribbled it onto his cock before she tried to get it in her mouth. However the mushroom head of it was so big that she had trouble with it. Soon though, she finally got it in and was slowly descending on the biggest cock in the nations, well considering the usual size is 4' long and barely an inch thick, yeah. She was so focused in getting herself down the massive meat that he tails weakened their grip on Naruto, so he sprang into action.

Breaking his arms out of the tails weak grip he grabbed the foxes head and forced it down to the 7' mark. Since she had never been dominated before, the Kyuubi was quite stunned by the sudden role change, and couldn't react when the cock found her gag reflex. However Naruto paid no mind as he forced himself past the annoying reflex and into her throat. The Kyuubi noticed herself get wet at his force and dominating attitude. She found out that she was submissive that day, until she hit the 11' mark. Then she focused on pleasing the dominator in this encounter. Eventually, after 15 minutes of holding back, he couldn't hold back anymore. He shoved her as far down as she could go, which was the base this time, and released the largest load Kyuubi ever had. She came as soon as the first spurt went down her throat, and kept on sucking for as long as she could. She was starting to lose consciousness, but got lucky when Naruto let go of her head so she could get some air, or else she might have died. When she pulled off though, she was pleasantly surprised when her face and tits were covered by the last few spurts of cum.

Kyuubi did some mental math as Naruto recovered, his cock still deliciously hard to her great pleasure. 'Ok so that took about 7 minutes to complete, four of which were in my throat, so that must have been about … a gallon and a half of cum! HOLY SHIT!' She stared at the cock like it was her god, before turning her gaze to said god's holder. They both noticed the ends of The Kyuubi's tails turning white, but only she knew what just happened. She gasped and turned her gaze to Naruto as she smiled lovingly and crawled up his body. He was expecting an attack, or maybe a threat. He did not expect her to kiss him full on the mouth with soul searing passion. It took a whole half minute before he reacted and kissed her back, which caused her to moan and rolled onto her back, bringing her new found lover to the top. After they decided they wanted to live more than die kissing, they pulled apart panting. "So … what was … that glowing?" Naruto asking between gasps of air. The Kyuubi smiled as she stroked his face. "You made it happen, you did it. You, Naruto Uzumaki, have turned me into an Inari, for that I will be eternally grateful." She ran her free hand down his chest to his still hard cock, giving a few loving pumps. "I think I need to thank you, and I know just how to do it." She than wrapped her legs around his hips and softly pulled him down, causing his tip to push against her slit. 'My god he's so big doesn't fit. I NEED to claim him. NOW!' As she was in her thoughts, Naruto was get annoyed with the lack of penetration. He suddenly decided to use a bit more force, so he grabbed her hips and push into roughly, sending the head into her, now quivering, snatch causing her to orgasm again. He kept moving forward, it took three whole minutes to get enough in to begin pumping. By that I mean the first three inches.

Once he got that much in, he started out slow, pulling back one thrusting in two. He kept at it, barely picking up speed until he hit her cervix, and he still had three inches left. He frowned as he felt Kyuubi still quivering around him, had she even stopped once? One look at her face showed that she had not. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes crossed, her breath in heavy pants, and a fucked stupid smile. He felt great pride at that face, and knowing he put it on her. He speed up his thrusts as he began again in earnest, try his hardest to keep her in the state she was in for as long as possible. However he overestimated a thrust and pierced through her cervix into her womb, which made her shriek in pleasure and barely stay conscious. He noted the new distance and began filling the new space with his leftover man-meat. It didn't take long to have him pumping his whole length in and out of the Kyuubi. He kept at it for just under an hour in that position, him lying above her as her legs rested on the bed. Than he felt a feeling he couldn't quite place. It was like a spring tightening in his lower body, the more it tightened the faster and more erratic his thrust got, until it snapped and he thrust as far in as he could, and fired wave after wave of cum into the fox-girl, who choose that time to gain a look of surprise and faint.

After another ten or so minute of slow pumping into the still quivering snatch of Kyuubi, she finally woke up. Her eyes narrowed before she wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him down as she thrust up. Naruto narrowed his own eyes before he grabbed her hips and rolled onto his back, thrusting hard once he was firmly on the mattress. This brought on a game that the fox would never win, outlast Naruto in sex.

Naruto snapped his eyes open, finding himself in a clearing that once was filled with bandits, but now only had grass and a few piles of ash. He stood up, brushing some ash from his person before heading back to Konoha for some sleep; he didn't notice the amber eyes twinkling with lust of in the woods.

As he arrived in his apartment, ignoring the scuffling noises from the apartment below him, he headed to bed, right up until he heard a familiar voice from nowhere. "Naruto-sama, are you at home now?" The voice of the Kyuubi, or Inari rather, from his mind made him stop and stare at the bed. "Uh … yeah, I am, why?" He said as he reached for his armor to take it off. "Uh … just … be careful, oh and my name is Rose, Naruto-sama, of course you could call me pet, whore, slut, toy …" "I get it! No please let me sleep, I have a big day tomorrow, and I'm calling you Rose-chan, so goodnight." He once again didn't notice the look of lust from an amber eyed figure on a nearby roof. The figure was muttering to itself. "I need it, so bad, oh so bad, punish me, please Naruto-san, punish me good." The street light all flickered at once and the figure was gone.

**{So I found this Monster girl encyclopedia, and I decide it would make great practice for writing Lemons, so I used Naruto, an AU of course.**

**In this AU the war was easy because the Kyuubi wouldn't stop making Naruto horny and blue balling him, so he just killed Madara Tobi and all the rest in a Blue balled rage. Yeah that is how it happened here. If anyone can tell me who is after Naruto next, I give you cookies or a sneak peek at a further chapter, your choice. **

**Hint: EVIL doom, not shippuden. Or Orochi-pedo, cause he is dead and gone.}**


	2. Chapter 2

**{HOLY FUCKING SHIT! My first lemon and 30+ follow/favorites, THE HELL PEOPLE! Anyway, none of you guessed who was stalking Naruto, so find out now. Oh and it won't be a straight dive into lemon so stick with it.}**

**3****rd**** person, disclaimer in summary, yadda yadda enjoy the smut Also, thing like** I want a **huge** cake, **is emphasis on a word.**

{DREAM/NIGHTMARE}

Naruto was running through an old building, which kinda looked like his apartment complex if he thought about it, to get away from THEM! Those evil, bug … girl … monsters, let's go with that. There had to be like, 20 something of them. All of them are trying to catch him, so they can eat him! {But not in the way he thinks}. He came to an edge that kinda looked like the vent over his bed, and saw the sun from the window through the slits in the grate, so like the badass he is, he kicks the vent off the wall and reveals in the screams of fear sounding from behind him. Then a giant ramen bowl came out of nowhere and was about to kill him with a rusty kunai!

{END}

Naruto snapped awake and looked at the vent over his pillow, maybe he should move to better house? Yeah, I think he should but then again, it's Naruto. "Man I need to not eat spicy ramen before bed, it jacks up my dreams." Yeah, that's Naruto, kinda retarded, but a BAMF, and a ninja. "To combat this ramen caused nightmare I must go to RAMEN HEAVEN! Or the closest place to it, ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" Then his world spun as a familiar voice rang out, from his mind. "OH BOY! Naruto-sama is getting us ramen! Would Naruto-sama like to eat off his faithful pet? Please, I'm delicious, especially my …" "ROSE-CHAN LATER! THE RAMEN, IT CALLS US! I will fuck you stupid after I eat." He only heard the sequel as he took off toward heaven on earth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT IS A SIGN OF THE APOCALYCE! ICHIRAKU … IS CLOSED FOR THE DAY! WHY GOD … why have you forsaken me." A busy market street never emptied so fast in Konoha history, as the day Naruto found his piece of heaven closed. On a nearby roof top an amber eyed figure almost felt bad she … convinced … the owners to close for the day, right up until she thought of Naruto 'punishing' her. Then the thoughts spiraled from G to XXX rated so we zoom back to Naruto, plenty of time for that stuff later in the chapter.

After 15 minutes of crying on the pavement, and Rose promising to let him enjoy her until it opened or she passed out, whichever came first. A woman with pale skin, kinda like cream for cats, and black hair with a red ribbon wrapped around a ridiculously long pony tail, she kinda looked like a certain devil of D-ranks, came up from an alley. Beside the hair Naruto noticed her amber eyes, firm DD breasts and slightly smaller ass, hidden by a pair of black Anbu style pants and black short sleeved shirt, and weird gloves that looked like they had cat pads on the palms. It was only the fact that Rose had a more perfect hourglass figure that made him not die of nosebleed, and the fact that he can out last the fucking Kyuubi no Youko, "Inari." Fine Kyuubi no Inari, wait … did she just break fourth wall? Who cares, honestly? Do you really care, back to the story FOOL!

"Hey you came for something at this stand right? Maybe I can help, I work here on weekend nights." T this sentence Naruto was so close she could feel his breath on her face, and wanted him to punish her **so bad**. "Really!? You **help **make ramen here!? OH THANK GOD! Please what do I need to do to help you make it? I will do anything, **anything**, to help out. You name it, I'm your man. Oh my name is Naruto, by the way, Naruto, the Badass, Uzumaki, at your service." He said with a flourish, oh yeah, out lasting Rose gave him a title. The girl blushed, before she responded with a meek. "My names Tora, Tora Werneko, nice to meet you." {That's right; next one is Tora, a Were-cat. HAHA, how many of you saw THIS coming, be honest.} "Cool, so anyway what do you need for the ramen, because I **need** it, I need ramen." He said falling into a whisper at the end. Tora smiled, but it was a naughty smirk, if he wasn't staring at the ground he might have noticed. Rose caught it though, and she had an evil grin, this pussy didn't know what she was getting into. "I need to use your kitchen; can I please Na-ru-to-kun?" With each syllable of his name she was closer until she was practically sharing air with him. He gulped and nodded as he lead the smirking woman back to his house, in his head, Rose was laughing like a mad-woman from a movie, you know the laugh, MWHAHA, that one.

We now find Tora and Naruto in Naruto's apartment, the kitchen to be precise. "OK I need you to go wait wear you can't see me, OK?" Tora said and Naruto nodded and walked into the bath room. "Naruto-sama, I really think you need a better place to live, one with not so many abandoned rooms and a bit cleaner. I know! You can use your godly cock to …" "Dinner Time!" At that call Rose drowned herself in more evil laughter, and Naruto ran out faster than any human should be able to move. When he came out of the bathroom he saw dinner, just … the wrong kind of dinner. On his bed was Tora, who somehow stripped and tied herself to the head board, with some rather strange ropes, and gagged herself with a cloth. 'Dinner' was a large bowl of ramen on her stomach, along with cherries on certain places, whipped cream all over her body and a pancake over her folds. When did she make all this!? I mean he was in there for what, two minutes!?

Tora whined around the cloth in her mouth before she shifted slightly. This action nearly spilled the ramen, but Naruto was there in a heartbeat. He grabbed the bowl and emptied it before setting it on the nearby table. He then slowly began to lick the whipped cream away, making her moan and revealing her creamy pale skin. Each lick caused more moans and revealed more skin. It took him about three minutes to finish the whipped cream and cherries. Tora was panting hard when he went for the pancake. He went in-between her legs and put his face right over the obstruction. He looked up at the panting woman, only to see that her hands and feet are now cat-like paws, she has cat ears on her head and her hair is now shorter and she has a tail, which is wagging softly. 'Rose-chan … what am I seeing?' He asked the vixen in his head. "Well the only reason that 'mission' is always around is because that woman in front of you is a Were-cat. So hurry up already! I can almost feel my legs."

Naruto wastes no time in starting after he hears this. He slides his tongue under the pancake to her, now dripping, folds. As soon as he touches them, Tora squeaks and he begins to eat like a man possessed. Soon there is nothing in the way of his prize, so he begins to eat her out. He moves his tongue into the dripping mound, hitting as many spots as he can reach. It takes no time at all before Tora screams into her gag, and coats Naruto's face. He pulls back and licks way the juice as he crawls up her body. Once he is eye level with her he swiftly removes the cloth, which causes Tora to lick away to juices he missed. Before she has the chance to pull away, Naruto pulls her into kiss that drives most conscious thoughts from her mind. When air became necessary, the two barely separated, leaving just enough space for them to breathe. In between gasps of air and kisses, Tora wiggles in her binds. Once she realizes that it won't work she whines and tries to beg. "Naru-to-kun, please punish me. Tora has been a bad kitty. Please – punish bad Tora. Tora **needs** it." She says with glassy eyes and some soft whines.

Naruto smirks and pulls away. 'It's all going according to plan.' "Oh she needs it huh, Then I guess I have to punish the kitty don't I?" He said as he turns her over, the ropes swiveling to allow the movement. 'Where did I get these ropes? I don't remember buying them anywhere?' He thinks to himself before shrugging and slapping Tora's ass hard. "THANK YOU!" She screams, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. Right before he slaps Tora's other cheek. The process repeats for 20 minutes, a hard slap, and a cry of thank you, rinse, and repeat.

When it's finally over, Tora's ass is redder than a tomato, and the sheets have a large stain on them. Naruto pushes her up onto her hands and knees, lining himself up with her folds from behind. "I've finished the first part of your punishment Tora-chan. Now comes the best part." He whispers into her ears before forcing the head into her. The pleasure of which makes her back arch almost to the breaking point. Naruto then begins the slow process of forcing his cock into her, two inches forward, one inch back. After a few minutes of this, Tora begins to weakly thrust back in rhythm with his thrusts. Once he hits her cervix, he begins to speed up his thrusts, which drives all conscious thoughts from her brain. Suddenly, just like with Rose, he thrusts past her cervix and sinks all of himself into her. Now that he is fully in his thrusts begin to pick up speed, which makes Tora black out. As soon as she does, Naruto stops to cut the ropes holding her still. Then he rolls her over, without leaving her pussy, and puts her ankles near her head and starts fucking her again. The new position makes the thrusts feel deeper and more powerful. It doesn't take long before he feels that familiar tightening, which makes him thrust faster and harder. Soon he can't hold it in and tries to warn her, but she wraps her legs around his waist, which forces him to cum into her. As soon as Tora feels his seed inside her, she passes out again but before she does she has one thought. '_How is her still hard?_'

Tora wakes up to the sound of flesh slapping flesh. She turns and sees Naruto fucking a nine-tailed fox-girl, probably an Inari, into oblivion. As soon as Tora begins to stretch, the Inari lets out a scream of pleasure, and blacks out. Naruto then pull out of her and grabs a note pad and thinks aloud. "Well she made it to round four, but I still win." As soon as he says that, he feels the sensation of being sucked off. He looks down and sees Tora trying to milk him for all he's worth. However, since he is still sensitive from fucking Rose, he cums pretty quickly and Tora quickly finds her mouth and nose overflowing. She pulls back to swallow what is in her mouth, and soon finds her front coated in a white gooey glaze. As she sits there, trying to clean herself off, she feels something licking away at her breasts. She looks down and sees the Inari from before licking her breasts, but avoiding her nipples. Suddenly both of them find them on the bed, Tora below Rose, and feel a familiar shaft of meat rubbing their pussies. The touch was enough to make them wet, but not enough to get them off. "Beg for it girls, you gotta beg for it." Naruto says before he pulls away from them. "Please master, please fuck us, fuck your sexy slaves." Rose calls out, receiving a moan of agreement from Tora. Naruto hold back a laugh before he suddenly thrust into Rose, which makes her scream in pleasure. Suddenly he pulls out of her and thrusts into Tora, who releases a drawn out moan. This pattern keeps up and goes faster and faster, until all three are on the verge of orgasm. Naruto, as if sensing this, begins to thrust in between both of them. Suddenly Tora releases a drawn out moan and cums. As if that was a trigger, Rose follows with a loud scream of pleasure, followed by Naruto roaring out his own orgasm between the two. As Naruto pants, he notices the two girls are unconscious. He shrugs and goes to his fridge, and grabs a glass of milk. As he finishes he turns and sees the two women scissoring each other. Naruto was not seen at all the day after.

**{Ok here is the new chapter, and I probably sucked at writing it. Oh well, stuff happens.}**


End file.
